


I wanted to feel like a hero, like you

by lunaticfringe



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunner landed a move against Bram wrong and tweaked his knee. Samuel blames Bram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanted to feel like a hero, like you

Gunner was hurt. He said he wasn't, kicked his leg out a few times to prove it, but Shaw had seen him tweak his knee. He knew he was hurt and he knew it was Bram's fault. The darkside? He'd show him the darkside. Shaw was jittery, shaking out his arms or flicking his wrists restlessly every few seconds as he made his way backstage. A hand reached to adjust his glove but, of course, he wasn't wearing any gloves so he had to settle for grasping his own wrist and rolling his hand to crack it. People called to him as he passed them and he was almost certain a cameraman was following him but these realizations were foggy and far away, off in a world he didn't care to think about right then.

Everything went black after he turned the corner, catching sight of the man he'd been searching for and instantly blinded by rage. Gunner was with him. Why was Gunner with him? An almost animalistic noise left him as he launched himself at Bram, fists swinging blindly and legs struggling to try and land some kicks. It was awkward and his tagteam partner grabbed him pretty quickly so he only got a few solid punches in before he was dragged away, practically foaming at the mouth. "You don't touch him! I'll fucking kill you!" He was hardly aware of what he was saying, spitting angrily at the man he blamed for Gunner's 'injury'. He was only more enraged by the fact he found them together. This was different from finding Christy with Anderson; that had been awful, he'd flipped, but Anderson hadn't hurt Christy not ten minutes earlier. Where the fuck did Bram get off acting like Gunner's buddy?

"Stop. Hey, hey, calm down. I've got you." The quiet reassurance didn't stop him from screaming threats at Bram and fighting Gunner's grip until he was out of sight, it was only when Gunner kicked shut the door to his private locker room that Shaw finally settled. He slouched down to the floor, resting his elbows on either knee and his hands on the sides of his head. "What were you doing with him? I told you Samuel would take care of you. I told you I'd take care of it." Gunner chuckled softly, almost bitterly, when those words left Shaw's mouth. He was using that same suave tone he'd used with Christy, the same psychotic behavior he'd displayed as a side effect of his obsession. "He didn't hurt me Sammy. I landed wrong, I'm fine. You don't have to take care of me man, I'm the one who has to watch you, remember?" Of course Shaw remembered. That fucking white room, Gunner's voice soothing him week after week until finally he was set free. He could walk and talk like a normal person now, he didn't feel like a shunned little kid all of the time and he owed it all to Gunner. That was why...

"I won't let him touch you." He ignored Gunner's laugh, the tired sigh that followed. It was a promise, he'd protect the man the best he could and when he couldn't protect him he'd avenge him.


End file.
